


Quando o anticristo não percebeu que já tinha um amigo

by CatyBolton



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Damien nunca teve a oportunidade de ficar em uma escola por tempo o suficiente para fazer amigos, por isso ele não sabe bem como funciona e nem notou quando fez um.





	Quando o anticristo não percebeu que já tinha um amigo

Damien não era exatamente uma criança muito sentimental ou aberta para relações sociais de um modo geral. 

Alguns até poderiam culpar a criação infernal – literalmente falando – que o garoto teve, mas a verdade era que isso não influenciava tanto quanto parecia. Ironicamente, Satanás era um pai muito carinhoso e atencioso com sua cria e só queria o melhor para ele. Mas algumas vezes os pais, mesmo com a melhor intenção de todas, erram com os seus filhos e ele pareceu ter se esquecido que é bastante importante para uma criança ter um lugar fixo, onde pudesse criar relações com outras pessoas da mesma idade, fazer amigos.

Mas o pequeno anticristo nunca teve tempo o suficiente em um lugar para conseguir fazer amigos, já que ele e o seu pai constantemente se mudavam de cidade em cidade.

Até que eles foram para South Park e Damien conheceu aquele garoto excessivamente educado, gentil e britânico que era Phillip, mais conhecido como Pip. _Porque todos o odiavam._

Com todas as outras crianças o anticristo foi muito agressivo. Quase destruiu a cantina e lançou muitas delas pelos ares – não Pip, o loiro estava sentado na sua mesa, lhe fazendo _companhia_. No intervalo queimou o parquinho inteiro e alguns uns garotos também, só que, mais uma vez, deixou o garoto estrangeiro intacto que, por alguma razão, lhe seguiu para todos os lados.

Ele sorriu e compreendeu que se sentia assim porque não havia conseguido fazer amigos até aquele momento, então sugeriu, na melhor das intenções, que fosse falar com o conselheiro da escola. “_Seja mais gentil e educado_” O homem disse, mas não foi um bom conselho. 

No dia seguinte aqueles garotos babacas tiraram sarro de Damien novamente, mesmo quando ele tentou se desculpar e por isso ficou mais uma vez com Pip durante o recreio todo, que sorriu, foi calmo e educado mesmo com algumas crianças brincando de cuspir em cima dele. Como se todo aquele bullying não fosse nada com que ele precisase se preocupar.

No sábado, o dia do aniversário de Eric Cartman – e da luta de seu pai contra Jesus, mas naquela altura não se importava mais com isso. – encontrou o garoto inglês sentado na calçada na frente da casa do gordo sem motivo aparente. Ele lhe notou e cumprimentou com um simpático “_bom dia, Damien_” enquanto abria um sorriso bonito, mesmo sentado sozinho e no frio.

Daquela vez decidiu que iria fazer companhia a ele. Por alguns minutos os dois conversaram, apenas com os sons da música e da festa de fundo.

“_Acho que todos estão na festa do balofo, não é?_”

“_Sim, é sempre um grande evento!_” Ele falou sonhador, gesticulando alegremente com as mãos. “_As vezes eu gosto de olhar pela cerca e fingir que estou lá._”

Aquilo era bem deprimente, pensou Damien, o jeito que Pip falou feliz quase pareceu algo falso.

“_As outras crianças sempre te odiaram?_”

“_Bem, sim. Eles também faziam algumas piadas com o Eric._” Respondeu inocentemente até demais. “_Mas agora eu creio que gostam dele porque ele também implica comigo._”

Então Damien teve uma ideia estúpida, mesmo que tivesse um fundo de lógica: Se também fizesse algo contra Pip, seria aceito pelos seus colegas.

Os próximos minutos foram gastos tentando convencer Pip que era uma boa ideia entrar no aniversario e ele, hesitantemente, acabou cedendo, sem nem imaginar o plano que Damien pensava com o cuidado que uma criança de oitos anos podia ter.

No quintal da casa de Cartman os dois imediatamente foram notados por ele e seus amiguinhos.

“_Ei, o que você tá’ fazendo aqui!?_” O garoto gordinho falou imediatamente, zangado, enquanto Stan concordou “_Você não foi convidado, novato!_”.

Por último Kyle completou, apontando grosseiramente o dedo “_E nem você, Pip!_”

Nesse instante a criança estrangeira tentou se explicar “_Eu tentei dizer ao Damien, mas-_” apenas para ser indelicadamente interrompido pelo anticristo:

“_Me dá uma chance, eu quero fazer algo especial para a sua festa._”

Pip olhou na sua direção sem entender nada, ingenuamente esperando, enquanto Damien o tocou e invocou alguns demônios direto do Inferno, que saíram de uma cratera de fogo do chão e perseguiram o pobre loiro. Em questão de segundos ele estava no céu, então alguns fogos de artifício explodiram.

As crianças da festa aplaudiram o show, enquanto Eric e os seus amigos aprovaram, sorriram e lhe convidaram para entrar. Primeiro Damien também sorriu, satisfeito por finalmente ser aceito pelos seus colegas…

Mas havia uma coisa, um sentimento no fundo do estômago, que dizia que algo estava errado. Apenas ignorou e foi aproveitar a festa.

No final Cartman se zangou por não ter ganhado o presente que queria de Kyle e por isso a festa terminou mais cedo, com ele expulsando todo mundo. 

Foi quando viu Pip caindo do céu que aquele sentimento ruim no estômago voltou. Ele morreria daquela altura e, por isso, discretamente, o filho do diabo usou os seus poderes para garantir que a queda não fosse fatal. 

_Assim como a explosão não havia sido._

Ele jamais teria sobrevivido a tudo aquilo se Damien realmente não quisesse, mas por que diabos se importava com um humano que havia acabado de trair a confiança?

Empurrou aqueles pensamentos para o fundo da sua mente enquanto acompanhava as outras crianças para ver a luta do seu pai contra Jesus Cristo. Tudo terminou como Satanás já havia lhe contado, com ele perdendo e pegando o dinheiro de todos da cidade. 

Mesmo quando se despediu dos seus supostos novos amigos os seus pensamentos voltaram para a primeira criança que lhe fez companhia no lanche, no intervalo e até fora da escola. 

Damien não sabia bem o que era ter amigos pois nunca conseguiu fazer nenhum, mas, quando pensou na palavra amigo a imagem de Pip veio aos seus olhos no mesmo segundo. O garoto que o anticristo tratou bem desde o começo, teve conversas agradáveis e até mesmo lhe deu conselhos. Tinha algo de errado naquela história, percebeu.

Pip e Damien haviam sido mais amigos do que o filho do mal com Eric, Kyle e Stan, não haviam?

Havia conseguido um amigo e nem mesmo percebeu isso, tudo porque não sabia como era ter amigos. Havia traído o seu primeiro amigo porque não notou que eram amigos.

_Isso assombrou Damien por muito tempo._

Quando Satanás falou que eles provavelmente voltariam para South Park, o anticristo foi contra desde o primeiro instante e seu pai não entendeu. O garoto também não iria explicar como não sabia como olhar na cara de Pip depois do que aconteceu.

No final, mesmo com todos os seus protestos, acabou voltando para aquela escola e parecia que os acontecimentos da festa de aniversário de Cartman tinham sido esquecidos, pois ninguém se importou em falar com Damien.

Ninguém além de, ironicamente, Pip.

Estava sozinho na mesa da lanchonete e não soube onde enfiar a cara quando o loiro britânico foi até lá e se sentou na sua frente, agindo como se absolutamente nada tivesse acontecido entre eles, sorridente bem como se lembrava que ele era.

— Bom dia, Damien! Eu não sabia que você tinha voltado.

Claro que não sabia, havia evitado falar com ele durante três dias inteiros.

— Sim… o meu pai decidiu que eu vou estudar aqui mesmo.

— Essa é uma notícia maravilhosa! — Ele juntou as mãos na frente do corpo, genuinamente animado. — Eu senti a sua falta aqui!

Olhou na direção do inglês por vários segundos, sem acreditar mesmo que ele tinha falado isso. Não percebeu a vergonha subindo pelo rosto e nem o olhar ligeiramente confuso de Pip, por causa do silêncio que já durava um par de desconfortáveis segundos.

Foi só quando ele chamou pelo seu nome que Damien tossiu forçadamente e desviou o olhar, tentando encontrar algumas palavras:

— _Sério?_ — Segurou a mesa com as duas mãos, forçando as pequenas garras contra o plastico. — _Mesmo depois daquilo_?

— Hm? — Por um momento o loiro pareceu não entender do que o anticristo estava falando, levou alguns instantes para ele solta um murmuro de compreensão, percebendo do que aquela conversa se tratava. Ele discretamente arrumou a gravata borboleta enquanto falava. — Você quer dizer a festa de aniversário de Eric? Damien, tudo bem, não tem problema.

— Eu te usei para entrar lá. — A criança-demônio não reprimiu o olhar chocado. — _Você não tá puto comigo?!_

— Eu suponho que deveria estar chateado, sim. Na verdade, eu _provavelmente fiquei um pouco chateado_, sim… — Pip começou soando desconfortável, desviando o olhar para a bandeja de comida. — Mas eu entendi o seu lado, quer dizer, era a festa de aniversário do _Eric_! Jesus, eu lembro até de uma_ roda-gigante-_!

— Tá, mas isso não importa! — Damien soltou um som parecido com um rosnado, batucando as unhas na mesa impacientemente. — Eu fui um babaca com você!

— Bem, devo dizer que já estou _acostumado _com isso, de verdade. — Ele sorriu sem jeito, incerto. — Mas eu realmente apreciei a sua companhia…!

— Então você só vai me perdoar mesmo depois daquilo?!

— _Claro_. — Mais uma vez o olhar confuso e dessa vez o sorriso também. — Por que eu não te perdoaria?

Damien teve vontade de jogar a bandeja no chão, com toda a comida, só por causa da frustração que sentia naquele momento. Aquela atitude exageradamente passiva de Pip realmente irritava em alguns níveis. Não achava que fosse possível alguém no mundo ser como ele, não antes de conhecê-lo. 

Mas apenas cruzou os braços, bufou e encarou o loiro por tempo demais, completamente em silêncio, mas dessa vez sentiu o rosto esquentar e por isso tratou de olhar para outra direção.

— _Você é um idiota, Pip_.


End file.
